divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
September Plot
Introduction The September Plot was a failed ploy by RoboRik and Bogdanus, respectively the Count of Andorhal and the Count of Sylvania at the time, to bring down the Empire of Lordaeron. As its name implies, the plot was devised in September of 2015. Had it succeeded, it would have meant the end of Lordaeron and the rise of a successor state led by RoboRik and Bogdanus, but it was ratted out by co-conspirator Jeroendedoem before it could be executed. The full list of conspirators is RoboRik, Bogdanus, Z1R3S, Dark0Cupid, Dataloss, gcity306 and Jeroendedoem. As punishment, the two Counts were stripped of their rank, kicked and permanently banned from joining the faction again. The lower-ranking conspirators were given mercy, but it was decided that they were too untrustworthy to ever hold an officer position. In contrast, Jeroendedoem was showered in praise and offered a rich reward for his role in uncovering the plot. Unsurprisingly, he became RoboRik's successor as the Count of Andorhal. Cause Bogdanus, though a widely respected general, was never a very effective administrator and started having trouble to maintain his constitutionally-mandated power levels as the Third Era went on. At the end of August 2015, his position had become so untenable that Chancellor Robbinho15 began to seriously consider his demotion, in spite of Bogdanus's many wartime victories. RoboRik, who had become close friends with Bogdanus - after all, he owned his position as Count of Andorhal to Bogdanus's intensive campaigning - desperately tried to lobby in favour of his friend, but the decision had become de facto definitive by 6 September 2015 and RoboRik started to realise that action was necessary. He had always haboured a dislike against Lordaeron and had been trying to quietly dismantle it from the inside, so it is not surprising he saw Bogdanus's situation as an excellent excuse for a full-scale uprising. It did not take him much persuasion to convince Bogdanus of his rebellion and the same day, planning for the September Plot began. The plot The plot involved unclaiming all Imperial cities in the middle of the night and kicking all of Lordaeron's commoners, stripping the faction of its power base. The conspirators intended to lay claim to Sylvania and to leave the rest of Lordaeron's abandoned and destroyed; to gain enough power to build their new faction, RoboRik recruited his loyal servant Dark0Cupid and some of his Dutch friends to the cause. This would prove to be their only mistake: Jeroendedoem started to openly doubt the plot's righteousness and in the evening of 7 September, mere hours before the plot would have been executed, he collapsed and informed Imperial authorities of the plan. Bogdanus and RoboRik were immediately stripped of their ranks and disaster had been averted. Determination Even after their plot was uncovered, Bogdanus and RoboRik did not give up; in fact, it was widely believed they were innocent at first, with Legion even offering them the Wraith-rank. At first, they tried to blame Jeroendedoem as the culprit; when that failed, Bogdanus agreed to take all the blame so RoboRik could go free. Initially, the plan seemed to work and RoboRik was even recruited back into the faction, but Jeroendedoem eventually provided conclusive proof that RoboRik was just as guilty as Bogdanus. The plan had definitively been foiled. Aftermath As has already been told, Bogdanus and RoboRik were declared persona non grata and the commoners had to accept that they never were to hold positions of power. The two conspirators set out to built their own empire, but their adventure was cut short when Bogdanus's widespread admin abuse was brought to light and the staff saw itself forced to ban him. After Bogdanus's ban, RoboRik became disillusioned with DivinityCraft and attempted to create a 'rebel server' with Bogdanus, Kastow, Dataloss and some of his Dutch friends. A false belief that RoboRik had advertised his server to Divinity's players eventually got him banned as well, but he proved his innocence and and returned one last time to restore Arcadia, which he had built with SirGravatt before his tenure in Lordaeron. After the fall of Arcadia's owner Rachival, however, RoboRik definitively quit DivinityCraft and would not return until the middle of the Fourth Era. Category:History Category:Conflicts Category:Third Era Category:Lordaeron